


Before the break's over

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of downtime goes in a predictable direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the break's over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st00pz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st00pz/gifts).



> Note: This is for [st00pz](http://tmblr.co/mzOiiaWxSTXvn1UE49dzz2w) who responded to my call for OTP prompts with "handcuffs". It's NSFW but not overly so because the focus is more internal than external for a chunk of it. Major thanks to [Yam](epigenetics.tumblr.com) for looking this over for me.
> 
> Contains: light bondage (handcuffs), implied age + size difference, mild kink, established relationship, mild clothing kink

\Bruce can't resist the urge to test things.

Rolling his wrists against the cuffs fastened around his wrists, Bruce comes up with (and then immediately discards) three different ways that he can get out of them before Dick comes back into the bedroom without damaging himself or the headboard. The faux fur lining the inside of the cuffs slides over his skin as he shifts and Bruce huffs out a sigh, tilting his head back against the headboard in an attempt to force his busy mind into settling.

The bathroom door opens with a click and a soft creaking of its hinges. Soft, golden light floods the dimly lit bedroom, illuminating the room beyond what a few scattered candles can do. 

Bruce feels his heart leap in his chest the very moment that Dick steps into view. Backlit by the bathroom light, much of Dick's lean, bare body winds up cast into shadow. The sight of him still manages to leave Bruce feeling more than a little light-headed and he tugs at the cuffs around his wrists before he remembers that he's here for a reason. Breaking the cuffs (or his wrists) won't get him what he wants.

He attempts to be glib he watches Dick cross the floor to him, saying, "Well you certainly took your time," when Dick puts a little swing into his hips after pulling the bathroom door in behind him.

"You know you love me," Dick says, lightly.

The sound of Dick's entirely too-pleased laughter makes Bruce groan as his penis twitches hard against the thin sheet draped over his lap. The sight of what he's wearing has Bruce yanking at his cuffs again until the headboard behind him gives an alarming creak.

Bruce can't call what Dick is "dressed".

Not when Dick's wearing one of Bruce's shirts, barely buttoned and big enough that Bruce gets a show with every step his lover takes.

The shirt hangs off his shoulders, highlighting how different Dick's physique is from Bruce's own. Seeing Dick in his shouldn't make Bruce's mouth go dry, not when half of Dick's current, casual wardrobe used to belong to him, but it does. Looking at all that golden skin with its fading scars makes Bruce's mouth water, makes him want to touch more than he's probably ever wanted anything in his whole life.

Bruce licks his lips. "That's my shirt."

"Duh," Dick says with a roll of his eyes, "Like I'm going to wear one of my shirts when you'll rip it off me the first chance you get." He waves one hand at what little skin Bruce's shirt covers and then smirks at the way Bruce finds himself helplessly straining at the cuffs around his wrist. "Besides, Bruce, we both know how much you like seeing me in your clothes."

Well... he's not wrong.

The mattress dips down slightly when Dick climbs on. It dips down further when Dick swings one long, bare leg over Bruce's body and moves to straddle him, sitting just shy of where Bruce's erection pushes out from underneath the sheet.

Bruce's gaze takes a predictable trip down the center of Dick's body, staring hard as though the intensity of his stare alone would be enough to bare his lover fully. The little peeks at Dick's stomach and at the flushed head of his penis aren't enough. Not for Bruce.

"My eyes are up here," Dick says, smiling as he tilts Bruce's head up with two fingers pressing lightly against the underside of his chin. Leaning in to brush a kiss over Bruce's mouth, Dick braces his other hand on the headboard behind his head, holding himself steady as he rolls his hips against Bruce's own.

The contact is immediately electrifying.

Bruce groans at the same time that Dick utters a quiet moan against his mouth. His hips buck, hard enough that Dick has to squeeze Bruce tightly with his knees to help keep himself steady.

"Dick --"

Before Bruce can finish speaking, Dick kisses him again before pulling away and touching his thumb to Bruce's mouth.

"I think you deserve a reward for being so patient." 


End file.
